


Pranked!

by Director550



Series: Love is a Battlefield [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Kids, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director550/pseuds/Director550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all pranks go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really Korra?

“Mako!” Korra yelled as she entered her home. Mako looked down from the two-story balcony. Yasuko around his shoulders. Asami and Korra’s home was easily one of the nicest in Republic City. Asami sold her father’s mansion soon after his death. The place had too many memories, and she wanted a fresh start in a new home. They lived in a penthouse for a while, but as their family grew with Yasuko and Kenji, they wanted a house for their three children to grow up in. While Korra was never a big spender, Asami did not hold back when it came to her children. So she designed her family a house and it was built within a year. Their house (really a mansion) had two large floors. The first floor had a large kitchen, where the family would gather for light meals. Dinner was always served as a family in the beautiful dining room. There was a large gym where Korra could train, and hopefully one day teach the kids how to bend. The house had two lounges. One that was reserved for adults, and one were the family could spend time watching movers or playing pai sho. The foyer was home to the grand stair case, it half spiraled up to the second floor. Each child had their own room, but currently Yasuko and Kenji shared, as the twins were inseparable. Two guest rooms were reserved for family and friends. Asami took special care in designing the master bedroom. It was large with couches for when the couple desired a private moment. A walk-in closet and a king size bed. They had their own master bathroom that could easily be another room. Asami had a lot of money, and she spent it on her family.

“Mommy is home!” the four year old around Mako’s shoulders yelled. Eight year old Jay and Kenji ran to the balcony to see Korra.

“What’s up Korra? Your back early,” Mako said. Mako had been baby-sitting while Korra was out running errands and Asami at work.

“I know but I have the best idea!” Korra said hefting a large canvas bag over her shoulder and taking the stairs two at a time.

“What’s in the bag mom?” Jay asked. Korra dropped the bag pulling out a store mannequin, roughly the size of Kenji.

“Where did you find that?” Mako asked setting Yasuko on the floor and helping Korra lift the mannequin out of the sack.

“I found it in a dumpster behind a store.” Korra said a wide grin across her face. “I had to take it.”

“Why?”

“Jay, Yas, Kenji, come here” Korra said kneeling down and pulling the kids around her, “do you want to pull a prank on Mama?”

“Korra, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mako said crossing his arms.

“Hey, I don’t remember inviting you too our secret alliance,” Korra said giving Mako a fake glare.

“Ya Uncle Mako! You aren’t invited!” Kenji said giving Mako a little push.

“Ok, then I’m leaving before, Asami gets home. Seeing her angry once is plenty.” Mako said heading towards the door.

“So what do you guys say?” Korra asked them again.

“Yeah!” They all cried out in unison.

“Ok, Kenji go get some of your clothes,” Korra said.

\----

Korra heared the jingle of keys in the front door. She quickly shoved the mannequin, now dressed in Kenji’s clothes, into a nearby closet. She grabbed the kids pulling them around her.

“You guys remember the plan right?” She asked them.

“Yeah!”

“Ok, here she comes,” Asami walked through the door hanging her coat on a nearby rack.

“Hey guys, I’m home! I know it’s a little late, but I thought we could have a late night snack before bed.” She looked around the house hearing soft laughs from the second floor. “Korra, where are you?”

“We are up here Ma!” Jay called down from the balcony.

“We’re playing Avatar!” Yasuko yelled down to her. Asami began climbing up the stairs to find Korra in a wrestling match with Kenji.

“Who is winning?” Asami asked, smiling down at the match, her hands on her hips.

“Me!” Kenji cried wrapping his arms around Korra’s neck.

“Hey babe, can you go get us some water?” Korra said breathing heavy, “Its hard work fighting off three Avatars,”

“Sure,” Asami replied chuckling lightly as she made her way back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Korra craned her neck, watching Asami until she was out of sight. “Ok quick!” She said, picking up Kenji and carrying him to the closet. Jay and Yasuko followed, Jay pulling the mannequin out of the closet. “Ok, you have to stay quiet ok?” Korra told Kenji who nodded his head. She took the mannequin from Jay laying down on her back near the balcony. Jay pulled the closet closed once Kenji was inside. And then he and Yasuko moved to the balcony to watch for Asami.

“Here she comes!” Yasuko said, and Korra got ready for the main performance. Asami walked up the stairs a glass of water in her hand.

“Ok, Kenji you ready to fly?” Korra asked the mannequin, it’s torso resting against her bent legs.

Asami smiled as she reached the top of the stairs seeing ‘Kenji’ and Korra still playing.

“One, Two, Three!” Korra said then pushed the mannequin with her feet giving it a bigger boost with airbending. The mannequin hit the balcony, toppling over and landing with a loud thud on the first floor. “Oh no!” Korra yelled.

“OH MY SPIRITS!” Asami screamed, running down the stairs tears immediately started flowing down her face, “KENJI!” She saw the mannequin’s mangled body on the floor and quickly ran over to it, Korra right behind her. She bent down and noticed that ‘Kenji’s’ face was completely white, and one of ‘his’ arms had fallen off.

She stared down at the mannequin with a shocked expression. Her makeup had begun to run down her face and she was shaking in fear. She heard a chuckle from behind her and turned to see Korra doubled over trying to contain her laughter.

“Oh my spirits. You should have seen your face!” She said and then busted out laughing. Asami looked up a the balcony to find her three children also laughing at the prank.

Korra struggled to breath and then looked up at Asami. Her face was red and her eyes alight with anger. Her hands were clenched; she was still shaking but no longer because of fear.

“Woah Sami, are you really that angry? It was just a prank,” Korra said raising her arms in a defensive manner.

“Ya Mama it was just a prank,” Kenji said from the balcony. Asami whipped her head up to the balcony, and the kids went silent. It wasn’t funny anymore.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!” She yelled at Korra, who visible shrunk. “You can’t pretend to throw our kids off the balcony! Why would you do that?!”

“It was for fun-”

“So you think its fun to hurl our children to their deaths?!”

“No…I…didn’t think-”

“Of course you didn’t think! When do you think?!” Asami yelled at her.

“Sami I-”

“Shut up Korra! I don’t want to hear it!” She turned to the kids, “You three get to bed!”

“Can we still have a late night snack?” Yasuko asked.

“No.” They turned and started heading towards their rooms. Korra also turned and started making her way up the stairs.

“Not you.” Asami said still glaring at the now empty balcony, “You are sleeping on the couch.”

Korra’s face dropped, “For how long?”

“FOREVER!”

 ----

Asami woke up in the middle of the night, reaching over to pull Korra close, but all she felt was the empty cold blankets. Oh ya, she was punishing Korra. Asami sighed, still pretty angry about the prank. She got out of bed and headed down the stairs to make some tea. As she passed the lounge, where Korra was banished to, she saw Korra laying on her back against across the couch. Kenji was laying against her chest, one of her arms wrapped around him. Yasuko was wrapped around one of Korra’s legs, her face pressed into her thigh. Jay was curled up on the floor holding Korra’s other hand.

Asami couldn’t help but smile at the scene, wishing she could join them. Yasuko shifted in her sleep and sneezed, waking herself up. She looked around confused for a moment until she saw Asami.

“Mama?” She asked rubbing her eyes with a small fist.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Asami asked her kneeling down next to her.

“We didn’t want Mommy to sleep alone, it makes her sad.” She said yawning. Asami stroked her hair then stood, tiptoeing her way around Jay to lean down to Korra.

“Korra…Korra,” She said shaking her shoulder.

“Hmmm?” Korra asked opening blurry eyes.

“Come with me to bed,”

“Hmm?”

Asami chuckled softly, “Help me take the kids back to our bed,” Korra craned her neck looking at the kids sprawled across her. She nodded, pulling Kenji into her arms and standing. Asami picked up Yasuko, who snuggled into her neck. Korra shook Jay gently.

“C’mon Jay,” She said, and he started to stand. Still holding Kenji, Korra knelt down with her back to Jay, and Jay silently wrapped his arms around her neck.

Korra followed Asami up the stairs and into the master bedroom, were she moved to her side of the bed and sat down. Jay let go and shuffled over to the middle of the large bed, quickly falling back to sleep. Korra laid down pulling Kenji back to her chest, but he scrambled out of her arms, crawling over her head to lay on top of the pillows with his back against the headboard.

Asami set Yasuko down on the bed. Yasuko sat up crossing her legs and rubbing her eyes, while watching Asami. Asami pulled the covers over Jay and Korra then crawled under them herself. Yasuko pulled herself between Asami’s legs pressing her face against her thigh. Asami watched her settle, pulling a blanket over her.

Korra cuddled close to Jay reaching her arms over him to hold Asami. Asami smiled over at her, but Korra’s eyes were already closed. Asami stroked Korra’s hair, drifting off to sleep.

“I love you, and I’m sorry,” Korra mumbled out.

“I forgive you, and I love you too,” Asami said a smile on her face.

 

 

 


	2. Really Asami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets her revenge.

A slow month had passed since the ‘I’m going to pretend to kill my kid’ prank. Asami was determined to prank Korra back, but she had yet to find something good enough. It was only a matter of time before she thought of something, and Korra knew this. Asami liked the extra attentive Korra that emerged from her fear of revenge. 

The family was currently swimming in the large outdoor pool. Just like the house, Asami spared no expense in the home’s grounds. There was a large patio for entertaining outdoors, next to a beautifully designed pool. The backyard was landscaped with small rolling hills and gorgeous gardens.

Asami was currently relaxing near the pool in a lounge chair. Yasuko was sitting right next to her, trying to mimic her mother. As Asami crossed her legs, Yasuko would do the same, even trying to mime Asami’s hair flip. Korra, Jay, and Kenji were splashing in the pool. Asami watched them scream and shout in joy, playing with the master water bender. Asami leaned over to grab her drink from the table next to her, and noticed Yasuko reach for her sippy cup at the same time.

“Yasi, don’t you want to go play in the pool?” Asami asked her, a small smile rising to her lips as Yasuko’s light blue eyes stared back at her. 

The twins, Yasuko and Kenji were from a culturally mixed family. Their father had been a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe, while their mother was a firebender hailing from Republic City. Yasuko’s eyes were distinctly water tribe, but her skin tone was light like Asami’s. Kenji was only slightly darker in skin tone, but had bright yellow eyes. Neither had shown any signs of bending yet. 

“No, Mama,” Yasuko replied, “I like to sit with you.”

Asami chuckled lightly, “Ok sweetie,” They both looked back at the boys and Korra playing in the pool, Yasuko making soft sipping noises from her cup.

“Mama?”

“Yes?” Asami asked looking over at the four year old. Yasuko moved over to sit on Asami’s lap and Asami helped her up. Once she was settled facing Asami she continued. “Will I ever be as pretty as you?” 

“Of course you will! You are already a gorgeous little girl,” Asami replied tickling the little girl making her giggle.

“Your hair is always so pretty Mama, and your makeup is perfect,” Asami watched Yasuko as she began playing with her hair.

“Well would you like to go with me to the salon today?” Asami asked her, and her little face lit up. 

“Ya! Then my hair can look like yours!”

Asami laughed, “Yes it can!”

A loud shriek interrupted their conversation. Korra had froze some water then unfroze it dropping it right on Jay’s head. Korra and Kenji laughed at his flailing, Kenji around Korra’s shoulders. 

“Korra,” Asami called out to her.

“Uh ya?” Korra said quickly turning to face her wife, nervous that she had done something wrong. 

“Yasi and I are going to the spa,” She said, and Yasuko cried out in joy rubbing her nose to Asami’s in an eskimo kiss. 

“Oh, ok. You two have fun!” Asami set Yasuko on the ground and they began walking back to the house hand in hand, “Ill have dinner ready when you get back!” Korra yelled over to them.

“Ok, see you then Babe!” Asami yelled back chuckling. Sucking up would not save Korra from Asami’s revenge, but Asami loved the attention nonetheless. 

Asami and Yasuko were enjoying getting their hair washed and styled. Yasuko kept giggling watching the (what the hell is a hair lady called?). Asami smiled happily over at her daughter, then leaned back closing her eyes in relaxation. 

“Mama, can I dye my hair?” Yasuko asked. Asami opened her eyes to see Yasuko pointing to a row of different colored dyes. 

“No honey,” Asami replied and Yasuko’s face dropped into a pout, not unlike Korra’s. “Maybe we can do some temporary dye later,”

“Ok!” Yasuko replied pleased with the answer. Asami laughed, but her attention was caught by the bright different colors of dye they had available. 

That’s when it hit her. This was perfect. 

\----

Dinner was indeed ready when Asami and Yasuko returned. The family sat down in the dining room to enjoy the meal Korra had prepared, she had made Asami’s favorite. Trying to stay on her good side. The family talked and spent most of the meal laughing.  
Soon after Korra and Asami put the kids to bed. They were exhausted after the long day, and Korra had to carry the two youngest to their shared room. Asami walked Jay to his room tucking him in.

“Ma,” Jay said his eyes half closed.

“Yes?”

“Shhh,” He whispered, “Come closer,” Asami laughed lightly, but bent down close to Jay. “Are you going to prank Mom?” 

“Yes I am. Would you like to help?” Asami whispered back, Jay nodded tiredly. 

“I want to get her back for dropping freezing water on me…” He said beginning to nod off. 

“Don’t worry, I have the perfect thing planned,” Asami said, giving Jay a hug then pulling back and stroking his hair. He yawned and pulled the covers close, “Good night Jay,” Asami said stepping out of the room.

Korra was leaning against the wall in the hallway as Asami stepped out of Jay’s room, closing the door. 

“Ready for bed?” She asked, and Asami moved close to her, wrapping her arms around her neck as Korra held her waist.

“Mmmh, yes,” She replied, giving Korra a light kiss. Korra smiled brightly back at her. She laced their fingers together as they walked to the master bedroom. Korra moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed as Asami headed for the large walk in closet to change.

“So tomorrow I have a meeting at City Hall,” Korra said from inside the bathroom, over the sound of the sink running, “I could be there all day,” she continued, sounding a little frustrated.

Perfect. She would be gone all day. “Really? On a Sunday?” Asami said, pretending to be upset, but she couldn’t keep the smirk off her face. Asami walked out of the closet as Korra walked out of the bathroom, they walked passed each other switching places. 

“I know, stupid politics. They wouldn’t even tell me why over the phone.” Korra said as she undressed, “Just said I had to be there.”

Asami thought over her plan as she removed her makeup, forgetting to answer Korra back. She feels strong arms wrap around her waist as Korra presses her face into the back of Asami’s neck. 

“What are you thinking about?” Korra asked leaving light kisses across her shoulders.

“Nothing,” Asami said, and Korra raised her eyebrow at her through the mirror. Asami sighed happily, “I guess I’m just happy. Today was a good day.”

“Mmmm. It was.” Korra agreed. Korea went still for a moment and then knocked Asami's legs out from under her, picking her up bridal style. “But it's not over yet,” she said against her lips. 

Korra carried Asami out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The couple kissed slowly and lovingly during the short journey. Korra gently laid Asami against the pillows, and made the kiss more passionate. 

Suddenly Asami’s plan popped back into her head. Causing her to giggle in between deep kisses. 

“What so funny?” Korra asked, moving to Asami's neck. 

“Nothing,” she said giggling. Korra pulled back to look in Asami’s eyes. 

“So your just going to ruin the mood, and then not even include me in the joke?”

“It's nothing, really”

“But-” before Korra could finish, Asami flipped their positions straddling Korra and slowly kissing her way down her body, throwing off Korra’s shirt in the process. 

“N-never mind” Korra gasped. 

Not much more in the way of conversation was heard, accept for the gasps and moans of each other’s names.

\----

“The kids will probably come barging in here any minute now,” Asami said, with her head resting on Korra’s shoulder. The night had passed slowly and beautifully for the couple. Asami’s alarm woke them early, but they stayed curled around each other unwilling to get up and face the day. 

“Mmhm,” Korra mumbled, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. She lazily stroked her fingers up and down Asami’s arm.   
Asami turned her head and smiled up at her.

“Shouldn't you be at City Hall right now?” Asami questioned. 

“I'm the Avatar. Whatever they have to tell me can wait until I want to hear it.”

“You’d better be carful what you say,” Asami teased, “I think Tenzin has a sixth sense when it comes to stubborn Avatars shirking their responsibilities. He might show up and give you a lecture,” Korra laughed, opening her eyes and looking down into Asami’s green ones. 

“He gave me a lecture on how to properly discipline rowdy children last time I saw him,” Korra said, “I think Meelo is a good example of how good his ‘techniques’ are,”

They laughed, cuddling closer together. They heard the quiet thuds of little feet against the wood floor of the hallway. Luckily they had put their clothes back on after their earlier ‘activities’. 

“Here they come,” Korra said, chuckling. The door to their bedroom was pushed open with a tiny grunt, and Kenji came running over to the bed. 

“Mama! Mommy!” He yelled trying to climb up onto the bed, but his small legs couldn't reach. Korra moved her hand in a sweeping motion, air bending him up onto the bed. Kenji crawled over squeezing his way in between his mothers. “Can we make pancakes?” He asked. 

“You’ll have to ask Mama,” Korra replied. “I have a meeting today.”

“Awww! But you said that we could practice bending today!”

“I know honey,” Asami said rubbing his back, “ but sometimes Mommy has to go be the Avatar,” Kenji pushed his lips out in a pout. 

“But we can’t have fun without Mommy!” 

“What!?” Asami said in mock shock, “And what am I? Just some lady who feeds you?” She asked tickling him. He giggles squirming around. 

“Mommy? Mama?” A tired soft voice asked. Yasuko was standing in the doorway. A stuffed lemur hanging from one of her hands. She rubbed her yes with a small fist. “Can we have pancakes?” 

“Yes, come here babe,” Korra said waving Yasuko over. She crawled up onto the bed. Although they are twins, Yasuko is slightly taller than Kenji. Yasuko scoots close to Asami snuggling into her and holding her lemur tight to her chest. 

“Mommy says we can practice bending, because she has to go be the Avatar,” Kenji complained. Yasuko let out a whine. 

“Yes, but we are going to have so much fun without her!” Asami said giving Yasuko a squeeze. Asami thought back to the large bag she had brought back with her from the spa, now waiting in the trunk of her Satomobile. Her plans brought a smile to her face. “Don’t worry I have something great planned,” She said with a wink. Korra looked over at her, raising her eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

“Is Jay up?” Asami asked Kenji and Yasuko. 

“No, he got angry when we woke him up,” Kenji said. Asami looked over at Korra who was messing with Kenji’s hair. 

“He sleeps just like you,” Asami said, poking Korra from under the covers. Korra squirmed.

“Must be a Water Tribe thing,” she said with a shrug. 

“I’m hungry,” Yasuko said.

“Then its pancake time!” Asami declared.

“Yay!” Yasuko and Kenji both cried jumping off the bed and running into the hallway. The couple laughed at their kids, and Korra leaned over placing a kiss on Asami’s head. Then she pulled away and stood up, walking into the closet. 

“I should probably get over to City Hall,” she said, her voice muffled from within the closet. Asami stretched out on the bed pulling a pillow close to her chest.

“Going to take care of your big Avatar responsibilities?” Asami teased. Korra walked back into the room fully dressed and chuckling lightly.

“I’d better, before Tenzin shows up,” Korra sits down on the bed next to Asami, leaning over and pressing her forehead to hers. 

“Ill see you later tonight then,” Asami whispered, she pushed forward pressing her lips to Korra’s in a chaste kiss. 

“Love you,” Korra said.

“Love you too,” Korra pressed their lips together again, and then stood, walking out of the room. 

Asami threw her legs over the side of the bed sitting up. Thinking over the day ahead. All she had to do was make breakfast for the kids, get ready for the day, and then get sweet sweet revenge. 

\----

Korra flew on her glider up to the new Sato mansion, landing by the front door. She stretched her tired muscles. The day had been full of discussing and settling problems that had arisen in the Northern Water Tribe. And now she had some unfortunate news to give her family. 

Korra walked inside, but the house was quiet. She walked past the lounge and into the kitchen, but nobody seemed to be home. Then she noticed a note resting on the kitchen counter. 

We are out back

Korra smiled to herself and headed towards the backyard. As she passed through the back door she could hear the children laughing and Naga barking farther in the yard. Korra walked down the small stone path following the sounds of her family playing. 

Then Korra saw them, and her jaw dropped. 

Asami and the children stood in clear rain ponchos, protecting their clothing from the dye that scattered the grass and covered their faces.

Naga was from head to tail, bright pink. Not a part of her was left uncolored. 

She saw Korra and came bounding over to her pushing her to the ground and licking her face. At least the dye was dry. 

Korra pushed herself up staring at Naga in disbelief. Giggles from the kids broke her from her trance. She looked over to see Asami trying to stifle her own giggles. 

“Got you,” she said a smug grin covering her face. Korra just stood silent looking back at her animal companion. 

“Isn’t she pretty Mommy?” Yasuko asked. Korra didn’t respond, closing her mouth and clenching her jaw. 

“I-I have to leave for the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow,” Korra mumbled out, “Naga has to come with me,” 

Her family quickly quieted down, the mood shifted to one of sadness. 

“You have to leave?” Jay asked. Korra nodded her head solemnly. 

They were quiet for a while, until sniffling was heard from Yasuko who ran over and hugged Korra’s legs. Korra leaned down to properly embrace her. 

“Shhh, don’t worry babe,” Korra said stroking her hair. “Ill be back before you know it.” Yasuko quietly cried into Korra’s shoulder and the family went silent again. 

Until It was harshly broken by Asami. She was doubled over in laughter, gasping for breath and tears streaming down her face. Her family looked over at her in confusion.

“What’s so funny Ma?” Jay asked.

“Mommy has to ride a pink Naga through the North!” Asami cried out still laughing. Jay and Kenji looked over at Naga and their mother and also started to laugh. Even Yasuko began to giggle into Korra’s neck.

Reminded of her pink companion, Korra groaned rubbing her hands down her face. Asami walked over to her leaning down to whisper into her ear.

“Payback’s a bitch,”

\----

The following week was uneventful and slow. Asami had worked from her home office, so she could watch the two youngest while Jay was in school. It was late in the afternoon, and Asami was finishing up her work for the weekend. Korra would be getting back today, and Asami couldn’t wait to see her. Asami was a little nervous, though she knew she had no reason to be. Korra had been called to the North to help stop some bandits that were blocking trade routes. Korra could more than handle herself, but Asami also knew how fragile life could be. So she worried. 

The kids were in the backyard swinging on a swing set Asami had constructed for them. Asami could see them from the large windows in her office and watched as they laughed and played. 

Suddenly she heard the front door slam, causing her to jump in her chair. She reached into her desk pulling out her Equalist glove.

“Asami?” She heard Korra call. Asami sighed in relief placing the glove back in her desk.

“In my office!” She called back, and heard Korra bounding up the stairs. Asami looked back down at the papers on her desk, scribbling notes over a couple blueprints. She didn’t look up when she heard the door open. “I’m so glad you’re back! How was the North, everything go ok?”

Asami finally looked up when she didn’t receive and answer, and threw her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. 

Korra’s hair was ruffled and lighly colored pink. Her clothes looked stained as well, any white on her outfit was pink, and her arms seemed to have gotten the worst of it. 

“The dye ran in the cold and wet,” Korra said, gesturing to herself, “It got all over me!”

Asami stood letting some giggles escape, she walked over to her wife who was pouting. 

“Korra-”

“Don’t,” Korra said closing her eyes. Asami stopped walking, was Korra mad at her? Korra sighed.

“Come on, we’re going to the beach,” Asami looked at her confused and Korra smirked at her, “We have to get the rest of the dye off Naga before your whole house is pink,” Right then they heard a crash from the lounge, presumably made by Naga.

“I’ll get my keys.”

\----

The sun was slowly setting, and the family was still hard at play. Naga ran through the surf, rolling in the wet sand, the dye washed away leaving Naga in her natural white color. Apparently hair dye doesn’t work very well for Polar Bear Dog fur. 

Jay, Kenji, and Yasuko waded through the water looking for shells. Korra and Asami relaxed on the beach, watching their kids and the sunset. Korra sat in Asami’s lap, leaning back against her chest, Asami’s arms wrapped around her. She was also clean of the dye, though Asami doubted it would wash from her clothes. 

“You know, it actually helped me in the North,” Korra said after a moment. 

“What did?” Asami asked.

“The dye,” Korra said, chuckling at a memory, “It stunned the bandits, seeing the Avatar ride into battle on a bright pink Polar Bear Dog. Stunned them so bad they didn’t really even put up much of a fight,” They both laughed. 

“Well then I’m glad I could help,” Asami said placing her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“You did,” Korra replied, “It even got Eska and Desna to smile!” They laughed again, and then they fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s embrace. 

“Love you,” They said at the same time. Smiling brightly at each other, Korra turned around to wrap her arms around Asami’s neck, pulling her into a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And as always thanks to my awesome beta: pugsofhousetargaryen!
> 
> Please comment, and I welcome ideas for future fics in the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment! 
> 
> Big thanks to pugsofhousetargaryen for being my Beta.
> 
> http://director550.tumblr.com  
> http://pugsofhousetargaryen.tumblr.com


End file.
